As an electronic apparatus, a tablet terminal (a tablet-type portable computer) provided with a sheet-like flexible display (sheet display) whose display screen is flexibly deformable, for example, is known.
Such a tablet terminal is required to have both sufficient rigidity to keep the sheet display in a flat state, and optimal flexibility to bend the sheet display.